


With All These Shining Stars

by lou_and_curly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad, Songwriting, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_and_curly/pseuds/lou_and_curly
Summary: "So, with all these shining stars,""I'll make you mine tonight,"NOT YET COMPLETE
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“How often does he do this, Mrs.Twist?”

“Every night,” Anne replies, the nurse furrows an eyebrow.

"How long has he been doing it?" 

"Since he, um, since he told the family he was gay. Probably, erm, two and a half years?" 

"Okay, and why do you think he might be having suicidal thoughts?" The nurse asks, scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"Well, he's lost almost everyone since he came out," Anne pauses, "his dad, he um, said he couldn't stand a child like Harry. Said he never wanted his boy to grow up like a, um, a-" 

"I get it, love, just continue from there?"

"He left us and we got a divorce. His grandparents on my side disowned him and shortly after his grandma passed from cancer, his grandpa committed after that." Anne took a deep breath and sniffled. "He's never brought home a friend from school, I'm worried for him. Gemma and I, I think we are the only ones he has." 

Anne was so glad Harry wasn't in the room while this conversation was happening. She loved her son so much and she couldn't let him have to talk through it, especially with someone he doesn't know.

"First, I just want to say that I'm sorry, it's hard to go through something like that. It's even worse in your teen years when it will stick with you forever." Anne nodded and the nurse continued, "Does he do any other things that seem off? Have you ever found blades, pills, or anything like that?" 

Anne shakes her head quickly, "No, I've never seen any evidence of self-harm. I know he listens to music consistently, he also has a leather notebook that Gem got him for his birthday, he never stops writing in it. Most nights when he's outside he writes in it."

"Okay, this is going to sound like an odd question, but seriously, does he ever laugh or smile?" Anne looked down, Harry always had the cutest dimples. She remembered them so clearly from the years before when Harry was still her cute bundle of energy. She remembered when he would come home from school every day with a new story written for her, smile big and bright as he read it aloud for her Gemma and their dad to listen to.

"No," she says. 

"Mrs. Styles, we should talk to Harry as well but seeing from what you're saying, I think your son may be depressed." The nurse said, Anne bit her lip. 

"My beautiful boy," she whispers, tears starting to burn in her eyes. The nurse grabbed a tissue and handed it to Anne,

"Don't get down on yourself, I'm only assuming from the things you told me, we can do a test on him if you'd like." Anne shook her head patting the tissue under her eye,

"I don't want to put him through that," She said. She knew Harry would immediately get down on himself if they pressured him to answer questions that she knew made him uncomfortable. 

"Mum?" Anne turned to face her son quickly, patting the remains of her tears away. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed as he gave his mum an uneasy look. 

"Hello my darling." She said, folding the tissue and throwing it in the bin that was connected to the front desk she was leaning on moments before Harry had appeared.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, looking towards the doctor then back at his mum.

"Nothing happened, she just got a bit overwhelmed is all." The nurse smiled and Harry let out a small, 'oh'. 

Harry's doctor and Anne talked for a bit about Harry's health and his appointment, Harry hadn't listened to a word they had been saying, just focusing on the way the trees were swaying outside of the large window. He didn’t even realize that they had started to walk through the sliding glass doors of the hospital when he had to ask, 

"Hey, mum? What happened in there?" Anne shook her head,

"Nothing, Harry. I promise." She smiled and Harry gave a small, dimple-less smile back.

They walked to the car in silence, Harry’s eyes trained to the ground as they made their way through the many parking spaces the hospital provided. 

★

When they got home, Gemma had dinner ready and was sat on the couch watching some sitcom Harry didn't remember the name of. Gemma had been visiting from college because she knew her mum and brother needed the company. Anne smelled the air and sighed, smiling.

"Gem, it smells delicious but you know you didn't need to make us dinner," Anne said, Gemma shrugged and sat up. She got off the couch and walked to Harry, who had already walked over to the dining room table.

"How was the doctor? Did you get any shots?" Harry rolled his eyes playfully, 

"It was just a normal check up, nothing exciting. But no, I didn’t get any shots and it was fine. " Harry acknowledged, Anne had already walked to the kitchen and was grabbing a glass of water. 

"Good, now, eat my food." She grinned and Harry shrugged,

"'m not hungry right now but I promise you I will have some after I shower." He said and he watched Gemma’s face drop dramatically.

"Haz," She whined, but Harry knew she wasn't truly upset.

"Sorry Gems,"

"'s okay, Harry. I’ll save some for you," She smiled and pat Harry's back. Harry nodded and headed to the stairs, he walked up them and went towards his bedroom.

He walked in and hung his coat on his door handle, walking over to his desk that sat in the corner of his room. He pulled the chair out, the sound it made rolling against his wood floor made him cringe slightly. He sat down and pushed himself in, picking up a pencil from the cup that sat on the small shelf the desk provided. He sighed and grabbed his journal from the desk drawer, he opened the book and closed his eyes. When nothing came into his mind, he groaned and lolled his head on the table. 

"It's not that hard Styles," He told himself, face still against the blank pages. He huffed out a breath and sat back up, chair rolling away from the desk slightly. He stood up quickly and walked over to the coat he had hung up earlier and grabbed his phone, stopping at his bedside table to grab his earbuds. He shuffled back to his desk and plugged his headphones into his phone, sitting down and putting on some slow music. It wasn't anything specific, just something he stumbled across one day. 

It was a simple calming melody, pianos and strings that immediately made him relax. 

He pushed his curls across his face and grabbed his pencil again, putting it on the empty line. He closed his eyes and started to write. He had no clue what he was writing, he didn't even know if his pencil was in line. But that's always when his work turned out the best. 

When he knew he was near the end of the page, he stopped. Opening his eyes, he read what he had written, a smile etched into his face. Everything was fitting together in his head. 

So, he did it again, and again, and again. He had filled nearly seven pages by the time his alarm went off. He was proud of himself, which meant he didn't need to write while he was outside. He smiled and flipped his phone over to turn the annoying alarm off. He closed his eyes and sighed, smiling down at his paper. 

He pushed himself up by the armrests of the chair and he closed his journal, unplugging his headphones and towing them onto his un made bed. He walked to his door, not forgetting to grab his phone. He opened the door and lazily walked down the stairs only to see Anne reading a book while the muffled telly played in the back. She had her reading glasses on and what seemed to be a glass of water and an empty plate sitting on the end table beside her.

"Hello darling," she said, lowering the book to make eye contact with Harry. 

"Hi mum, ‘m going outside for a bit. Probably an hour or so." He said and it felt like every other night he told Anne when she was home.

"Okay but please be careful, love," She said, eyes flicking to the telly for a short moment.

"You tell me every time, mum."

"Well, of course, I'm supposed to take care of you until you're old enough to live on your own." She smiled, she knew now was not the time to ask Harry about his 'issues', maybe it wasn't the right word to use, but she knew that something was up. 

"Oh-kay, I’m going to go now." He said, grabbing his sweatshirt that was sitting carelessly on the dining room table. 

"Bye, love. Be in by ten please,"

"Okay, bye mum."


	2. two

Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to stay outside until midnight, so when he woke up the next morning tangled in his sheets, and alarm blaring loudly in his face, he wasn’t very excited for the day. He was too caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize he had been outside too long. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his phone, the screen obnoxiously bright for the short amount of time he had slept. He read the numbers six-fifteen and groaned, throwing his comforter off himself and sitting up, turning the alarm off. His vision swam as he tried to wake up completely, eyes barely focusing on the blue walls that were in front of him. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head quickly to give himself some way to wake his brain up. He stood up and ran a hand through his curls, stopping because his fingers couldn’t go farther than an inch without getting stuck in the tangles. He pulled his hand away and walked over to his closet, opening it and grabbing a plain white shirt and some black skinnies. He bent down to grab some underwear and some socks as well. 

He grabbed his phone on the way to his door and walked slowly to the bathroom, clothes in one hand and phone in the other. Gemma was sleeping softly on their couch, shortly after she moved out they had turned her room into a storage room, Harry never understood why. He walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, the brightness made him flinch and set his phone down to rub his eyes. He shut the door behind him and sat his clothes on the counter, picking his phone back up and opening some music app he had downloaded. He turned some music on at a low volume and propped his phone up on a shelf.

He crouched down to the cabinet and pulled out his skincare items and deodorant and hairbrush. He pulled out his acne cream tube and opened it, squeezing some onto his two fingers. He put it on the small amount of acne he had on his face and put the tube away, wiping the access on his pajama pants. He let the cream sit while he put his deodorant on, the fresh smell of ‘apollo’ filling his senses. He quickly washed his face off with warm water and dabbed it lightly with a towel. He started to undress and put his fresh clothes on, the song on his phone changing to a sappy love song he had downloaded. He grabbed his brush and ran it through his lengthy curls. The tangles were intense, he reached over to the basket with his hair products and grabbed the detangler and dry shampoo. He sprayed the grape detangler in his hair and brushed through it again, this time it went through easier. 

After he got ready in the bathroom, Gemma had already woken up and was watching tv and Anne was in the kitchen making breakfast. He had carelessly left his pajamas on the bathroom floor and his phone was now in his back pocket, music not playing from it anymore. It was six-thirty five and usually, Anne wouldn’t be up by now,

"What's got you up so early, mum?" Harry asked as he hauled himself down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"I have to open today, but I did make your cereal," She smiled and slid the bowl towards Harry. 

"Thanks." He said as she handed him a spoon. 

"Mum, don’t you think you're working a bit too much lately? I mean, don’t you have to close tonight too?" He asked and Anne sighed,

"H, we need the money." She said and Harry swirled his spoon around in his Cocoa Puffs. "Harry I’m sorry-" 

"Harry, I'm lazy, can you bring me some cereal too?" Anne looked at Harry, then to the living room. Anne grabbed the box and opened the fridge to get the milk, Harry had already gotten the spoon and bowl out from the cupboard. He poured the cereal and the milk in and sighed, setting the spoon inside. He grabbed his bowl as well and patted into the living room where light flooded through the window and Gemma was wrapped tightly in a big blanket. He handed her the bowl,

"Aw, thanks, love." She smiled.

"Of course," He said, sitting beside her, eyes fixed on the tv. They ate in silence, the only sounds were coming from Spongebob and Anne cleaning in the kitchen. 

Once Harry had finished he stood up and walked back into the kitchen, setting the bowl down. Anne looked up at him, 

"Harry, it's only seven o’clock, why did you get up so early?" She asked and Harry met eyes with her, 

"I always wake up at six-fifteen," 

"Oh." 

Harry nodded and turned to go back into his room. 

★

"Bye Harry, have a good day," Anne said as Harry opened the car door and stepped out onto the school's parking lot. 

"Bye mum," He said before closing the door behind him and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

He walked to the school's doors and opened them, taking in the outrageously loud hallways that smelled of way too much perfume. People were everywhere, yet they were supposed to be in the gym waiting for the first bell to ring. Harry walked past the vending machines and the dumb school's trophies that were displayed on big shelves until he got to the gym. Not many kids were there, they were all fooling about in the hallway. He looked around until he saw the familiar boy with bleach blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Him and Harry had started talking a couple weeks back, they both knew that neither of them were considered ‘popular’, so they decided to become mates. He was sat on the bleachers about two rows up and Harry walked up to him, 

"Hey," Harry said and Niall looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Hey, H," Niall said, running a hand through his hair. Harry sat down on the bleacher beside him, "Did you finish the literacy homework? I think it was due today but I totally blew it," Harry looked at him,

"I doubt you did bad Ni, you never fail with writing," Harry said and Niall turned his phone off, placing it down on the bleacher space between them. Niall wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"Thanks, mate," Harry huffed out a small laugh, "so did you finish?" Niall asked again, removing his arm from around Harry and placing it back in his lap. Harry rolled his eyes playfully,

"I did, yeah." He said. Niall put his hand up and Harry high-fived him, smiling slightly. 

Just then, the bell rang and students started filing out of the gym. The hallways were jammed packed as people pushed to their classes, Harry was struggling not to get pushed over every three seconds. 

"See you later, Harry." Harry heard Niall say before he left his side and he was all alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to chapter two :D there are probably some grammatical errors here and there so point them out and ill fix them. Tell me if you like it so far, love you always. xx


	3. Chapter 3

By lunch time, Harry was already tired and worn out, feet hurting like hell due to the dumb boots he was wearing. He and Niall walked to the lunch room, talking amongst themselves as people were pushing past them to get the “good spots”. Once they got there, they sat at an empty table near the back of the room and pulled out their lunch boxes. Harry pulled his sandwich bag out first and took the sandwich out.

“Uh, Hi-” Harry and Niall's heads looked up in unison, “I was wondering if I could sit with you guys? You can say no, I-I just need somewhere to sit.” Gosh, the kid looked like a lost puppy. 

“Of course you can mate, are you new here?” Niall asked and Harry found himself staring at the boy that sat besides him. 

“Yeah, I uh, I just moved here from Doncaster.” He said and Harry continued to admire the boy. His light brown hair was in a fringe across his forehead and his eyes were so blue, so, so, so blue. His extremely defined cheekbones contrasted against the paleness of his skin, he looked like an angel. “ ‘m names Louis.” And god, that accent. 

“Well I'm Niall, and this is Harry,” Niall said, gesturing to Harry. Harry gave a small wave, along with a tiny smile. 

“Hi then,” Louis said, smiling. Harry looked down at his sandwich, god the boy was cute. Harry took a small bite of his lunch while Niall and Louis chatted, Harry was just so drawn to the boy and his accent it was driving him crazy. And he just met him!

“Are you alright, Harry?” Louis asked, placing a hand on Harry's back and Harry gasped quietly, making Louis draw his hand away. Good job, Styles. 

“Yeah, I- sorry, just thinking.” He said, cheeks turning a deep red colour. He looked at Louis and nearly stopped breathing, how could he be so attracted to a boy he just met? Harry searched Louis’ eyes and then Louis spoke,

“About anything specific?” He asked playfully and Harry smiled. He actually smiled.

“Just, writing, I guess?” He answered and Louis cocked an eyebrow. 

“You write?” 

“Erm, sort of?” Harry shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. 

“Hm, so what do you write about then?” He asked and Harry looked at him again, his sandwich finally gone. Louis looked oddly interested, 

“Doesn’t really matter,” Harry said quickly, reaching for his chips and opening them. Louis furrowed an eyebrow but apologized before reaching into Harry's chip bag and pulling one out and putting it in his mouth. Harry smiled down at the bag, 

“Don’t apologize, it's no big deal. Where is your lunch anyway, Lou?” Shit. He didn’t mean to, It just slipped. Lou? Really? Harry's cheeks started burning up again, god he was an idiot. Niall laughed with a mouth full of food at Harry's embarrassment, Harry looked at Louis and was relieved to see him smiling. 

“Already calling me nicknames? Pretty bold, Harold.” Harry perked up at that, smiling with Louis. Niall snorted besides Harry while he buried his face in his hands.

“You didn’t answer my question,” He mumbled into his hands and Louis giggled. Yeah, giggled.

“I just got here, I don’t even have a backpack.” He said, motioning to Harry and Niall’s backpacks that were beneath their chairs. 

“Then what's the point of being here?” Niall asked, Harry picked his head up to give Niall a weird look. Niall just laughed at the flustered boy. “You know what I mean,”

“Here for a tour, they said my guide would be in after the twelfth grade students lunch was over so, yeah. We uh, had to move unexpectedly.” He said and Harry looked at him again, 

“Unexpectedly?” Harry asked and Louis looked down to his shoes quickly. Jesus, of course. If he wants to be friends with this boy, or maybe more, he needed to pry into him and find out what was up.

And then, the bell rang. 

"I have to go, see you two later." Louis said awkwardly, standing up and walking to the schools office without making eye contact. Harry blindly put his lunch away as he watched Louis walk to the office, it almost looked like they were wearing the same outfit, Louis had on black skinnys with a white band tee. Huh. 

"He seems awesome," Niall said.

"He does, yeah, did you notice how nervous and reserved he got when he talked about moving here?" Harry asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as Niall did the same. 

"Uh, no? Not really, he could just be missing his old place." Niall suggested as they walked towards the hallway. Harry shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I guess I'm just blind then? I mean, I don't know." 

"That you are, Harry." Niall joked, receiving a slap on the arm from Harry. "Harry, you've only known the kid for twenty minutes. Slow your roll." He said and Harry sighed.

"Hey, Niall?" Harry asked, looking at Niall as they continued to walk. Niall looked at Harry, "Do you, uh, do you want to come to my house this weekend? My mum has to work from nine pm to eight am on Saturday so-"

"Nine pm to eight am? Where does your mum work?" Niall asked as they approached their class room.

"It doesn't really matter, anyways, do you want to?" Niall huffed out a laugh,

“Of course I do, Harold.” Harry gave Niall a cold look as they walked to their seats. 

“What? You know it was funny,” Harry rolled his eyes,

“Whatever,” Harry said and Niall just laughed. Harry took out a Post-it note and wrote his phone number down before reaching behind him and handing it to Niall. Niall said a quick ‘thanks’ before he put it in his backpack. 

“Good afternoon, everyone.” The teacher said as he walked in, placing his coffee on his desk. There were mumbled replies from the students as the bell rang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee welcome tommo. 
> 
> vote. 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, wanted you guys to have a lot of questions before the rest of this story ;) annnnywayyy, if you liked this little pilot make sure to star it and follow me, if you didn't like it, okay, that's fine with me but tell me why you didn't like it :)  
> All the love in the world xx


End file.
